Ping Pong
by Aingirl
Summary: One shot. Inspired by a little something on Johnny C.'s twitter. No love fluff, promise!


**Hiya all you JV lovers! I'm a little nervous about publishing my first story with Nny, and I really hope it's not too bad!**

**Just so no one get's confused, the best friend of the OC in this story (Sammy) is some kind of 'Spirit'. She's more of a Guardain Angel who doesn't do her job very well. Not very JV, I know, but I hope you enjoy this little One-shot anyway!**

* * *

Where was she? Where the _heck_ was she? The last thing she remembered, was sitting in Starbucks drinking a cup of coffee, and texting Sammy. Something about some kind of movie...

Anyway! Off track, here.

Right now, the only thing Danni could see was the blackness of her own eyelids being forced down by a blindfold. She could feel her body being drawn along the ground. It wasn't exactly a comfortable situation. She had pricked her well-hidden ears to detect the clinking of some kind of metallic shoes in front of her; no doubt belonging to her captive. She _would_ have broken free and high tailed it outta there... but, unfortunately, she had been tied up with some pretty dang good knots. Whoever this guy was, he knew how to kidnap someone.

Then it occurred to Danni; she hadn't made a _sound_ since she'd woken up! How strange was _that?_ Any normal person would have been screaming their lungs out by now. But, she guessed, she wasn't a very normal person anyway.

Then something else crossed Danni's mind: where the HECK was Sammy?!

"Right here," she heard her best friend whisper into Danni's ear.

The girl sighed with relief, happy that only she could see her spiritual best friend.

"That's a strange noise for one of my captives to make," Danni heard a growling, male voice say.

"I beg your pardon?" Danni asked the stranger.

"You," the voice said shortly, "You made a strange noise. You sighed with _relief._ Not Depression. How, in any way, is the situation you're in _relieving?_"

"Oh," Danni said, feeing somewhat embarrassed, "Oh, no, I can tell you right now that I'm not very happy with the position I'm in. The reason why I sighed is actually a bit off topic. To be honest, I'd rather not go into the details."

There were a few moments of silence between Danni and the stranger.

"You're a strange girl," he said, sounding like he was a little impressed, "Different from most of the assholes I take care of. What's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Danni replied, "I mean, I don't even know who you _are._"

"Oh, yes, that; the blindfold," the voice said, sounding slightly amused, "Heh... You'll see soon enough. But, I'll tell you _my_ name: I'm Johnny. But, seeing as you seem to be an okay person, you can call me 'Nny' for short."

"Nny?" Danni questioned, "As in, Knee-Cap?"

"No, but it's pronounced the same," Johnny replied conversationally.

"Well, my names Danni," she said, "And that's with an I. Not and I-E."

"Got it," Nny said.

"Want me to take care of this crazy guy?" Sammy asked Danni.

'_Nah,'_ Danni answered, _'just see where he takes me; he doesn't _seem_ like some kind of psycho so far...'_

"I don't suppose, you could take off this blindfold?" Danni asked Johnny, or 'Nny'.

"Oh, no," Nny said, sounding abashed, "Definitely not. I wouldn't want you see where my house is, _or_ what's inside it, really. If you don't know where my house is, you won't be paranoid as to ever run into me again, should you have the misfortune to. Aaand, well, my house is just unpleasant for normal folk."

"Wait," Danni said, "'As to ever run into me again'? You mean, you'll let me go?"

"Well, I'm certainly considering it," Nny replied, "After all, I only needed someone to play against."

"Play against what?" Danni asked, cautiously.

"If you don't want to end up like so many others, I'd suggest you stop asking so many questions," Nny abruptly hissed.

"_Wow,_" said Sammy, "Temper, much?"

'_Hush, Sammy,'_ Danni mentally calmed.

"Ah, we're here," Nny said, as Danni felt herself being pulled to a stop.

She heard the opening of a door, and then being dragged up a few short steps and onto a hard wooden floor. She heard Sammy gasp.

'_What's the matter?' _Danni asked the spirit.

"Danni," Sammy said, "This place is a total _dump_."

'_Oh, really?'_ Danni asked sceptically, _'Care to elaborate?'_

"The walls have no paint, there are stains, _everywhere,_ of who knows what, and the only furniture I can see is a drawing desk by a wall, a torn up sofa, and an _ancient_ tiny TV. And I _hope_ that's not a noose..."

'_A what?'_ Danni sharply asked, panic jabbing at her chest.

"Don't worry; the guy, 'Johnny' whoever he is, is completely ignoring it," Sammy said simply.

Slightly uncertain relief rested Danni's shoulders.

"If I were you, I'd brace for impact," Danni heard Nny say, "We're about to go down _a lot_ of stairs."

And so they did. At first, the pain was nothing more than bumps on the skin. But after a while, when the bruises started to show (or, at least, Danni _guessed_ they showed) the pain intensified. Soon, Danni began making slight grunting noises in her attempts to ignore the pain. Fortunately, they stopped descending before she actually cried out in any kind of agony.

Danni felt herself being pulled to her feet by Johnny, and suddenly, he whipped off the blindfold.

The first thing Danni saw, was a ping pong table. Well, that explained why Johnny needed someone to play against. The next thing Danni noticed was the type of room she was in; Sammy hadn't been lying when she said the place was a 'total dump'. It matched her description; ugly, grey shaded walls, strange stains of who-knew-what everywhere... The only exception was the floor: it was concrete. Huh.

"You seem surprised," said the voice of Johnny beside her, "But, then again, so would most people."

Danni turned her head to get a good look at her captive. He looked kind of weird, to say the least.

First, he was skinny. Very, very skinny. So much, it looked unhealthy. His hair was a tangle of black and dark blue highlights, looking unkempt, and mostly pointing to his left. His eyes were _huge_, looking sleep deprived with black eyelids. He was tall, but not ridiculously so. About a few inches taller than Danni, at most. He wore a long sleeved shirt, with horizontal black stripes running along the middle, with thick black and white stripes along the elbow-length sleeves, and was wearing black gloves. He had black jeans on, torn at the knees, and wore steel-toed combat boots with buckles, that reached all the way up to his torn jeans.

Nny raised an eyebrow at Danni.

"What are you staring at?" he shot, almost aggressively.

Taken slightly aback, Danni looked down at her feet in slight embarrassment.

"Okay, you've seen what he looks like, you've got your blindfold off, _now_ can I knock him out, or something?" Sammy eagerly asked Danni.

'_Wait until he unties me,'_ Danni answered, _'Then we'll see.'_

Johnny seemed to revert back to his somewhat-polite nature, and swept behind Danni.

"Now," he said, "I'm going to untie these knots. If you run away, I will not hesitate to stop you." The way Johnny said 'stop' made Danni feel uneasy.

Even so, Danni nodded in understanding.

Johnny fiddled around with the ropes bonding Danni, and after a few minutes of silence, the ropes were untied and fell to the ground in a heap. Danni didn't go anywhere.

"Okay!" Johnny said, sounding chipper while clasping his hands together, "Let's play some ping pong!"

"Now?" Sammy asked.

'_... Naah,'_ Elinor replied, _'I kinda like this 'Johnny' guy. Besides, it's been ages since I last played ping pong!'_

Danni grabbed a bat and took an offensive stance.

"Ready to get owned?" she challenged, playfully.

"Are _you?_" Nny rebutted, and then put the ball into play.


End file.
